Time
by STARunderWATER
Summary: Marcus is after the package that will change the future. It falls to Seara, Dan and Shoree to make sure the package gets to the chosen one and to protect her until she can fulfil her destiny


I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while so I want to get it written down and I need honest reviews. If you like this beginning please tell me, and I will continue expanding on the idea. If you don't, tell me and I'll try something different. Thanks.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The clouds hung in the dark sky allowing no stars to shine through. The church steps were cool as Seara sat, waiting. It was almost time. Time to face her destiny. Time to face her greatest fear. There was no turning back now.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

She checked the package making sure it was secure. Chester would be in position now. The plan had to work, it couldn't fail. Besides, Dan and Shoree were there for back up.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Seara said a final prayer hoping her vision had been right, if not they were just handing everything they had worked for over to Marcus. She got up and headed for the town square, where Marcus and his two associates would be waiting.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The square was dark. No lights shone from the windows of the shops or houses. The fountain in the middle of the square bubbled quietly as if waiting for what was about to take place. The wind blew fiercely, carrying tension into the air. A dark shape moved swiftly up on the rooftop of the bakery. Seara relaxed a little; Chester had made his position known to her.

"So glad you could make it my dear," a voice sweet as honey and as warm as fire called out in the night. It was Marcus. "Please don't make this any harder than it has to be. Just give me what I want and I'll let you go."

"Over my dead body," Seara said almost pleasantly.

"Then I'm sorry my dear, you leave me with no other choice," Marcus stepped out into the little light the night permitted. He was an average human, something not seen very often in this land. He looked to be 50, his face was kind and wrinkled, his thin hair was white, he stood 5 feet from the ground and he wore a suit. He looked like your typical business grandfather, except for his eyes and teeth. His eyes were yellow rimed in red, and his teeth were so jagged you'd think they belonged to an alligator.

He snapped his fingers and two shadows stepped out from behind him, and that's all they were-shadows. Seara's eyes could barely follow their outline as they slid toward her. The only reason she could see them was because their shapes were like blankets on a breeze as they moved. They began closing in on her, slowly. She said a final prayer, took her sling shot from her sleeve and shot the package to the top of the bakery.

Chester caught the package and disappeared behind the roof.

"NO!" yelled Marcus, venom dripping from the single word. One shadow grabbed Seara while the other followed Chester. Seara trembled as she swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat. She had just disobeyed him, something no one dared to do. She didn't try to struggle, she knew she couldn't win. Marcus approached her, hatred burned in his eyes. She would be sent to the jail and punished, but for some reason she didn't care, she felt light-headed. Maybe it was because Marcus had just hit her across the face with his cane and she was losing consciousness. She wanted to believe that it was because she no longer had to worry about the package or the future. Everything would resolve itself now; she smiled as her world went black.

Chester jumped the fence in the backyard of the bakery and ran as if hell's demons were on his tail. The shadow was not far behind but he believed they could lose it in a matter of time. He couldn't worry about Seara now, he had to get the package to the girl. Dan would be waiting for him at their meeting place with Shoree. They didn't have a picture of the girl they were suppose to find, or her name. Seara had said to look for a 15 year old girl who lived in Canada, Ontario. They knew her subjects in school and that she had black hair and blue eyes. This is all they had to go on.

The guys had no plan. They would meet tomorrow night to devise one.

"We're screwed," Chester thought to himself as he ran for the portal. "Totally and completely screwed."

Somewhere above the surface a 15 year old girl awoke, her eyes glossy shook with fear.

Tick. Tick. Tick


End file.
